Une nuit Infernale
by FuryFury
Summary: Evangeline, une jeune écrivain, se rend à une convention d'écriture, quand en route, sa voiture tombe en panne. Elle se rend dans un village perdu et est accueillie par un couple. Soudain, le manoir qu'elle avait vu ne lui semble plus aussi accueillant, comme si il essayait d'éliminer la jeune femme. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Pas de catégorie spécifique. Avec l'aide de Quijicroix.
1. Une arrivée brutale

Oui coucou tout le monde, nouvelle histoire juste comme ça. Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas les autres. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée brutale

* * *

Mademoiselle Evangeline, une jeune femme brune de 25 ans, devait se rendre de l'autre côté des Alpes afin d'assister à une convention sur l'écriture. Elle accomplissait enfin son rêve ultime : elle était devenu écrivain.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures qu'elle arpentait les réputés sinueuses de cette chaîne de montagnes. Quand au détour d'un virage, sa voiture commença soudainement à pétarader pour finalement s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

« Hé bien, c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Sauf que c'est en pleine nuit… », pesta la jeune femme pour elle-même.

Un peu inquiète de rester dehors, qui plus est au milieu de nulle part, elle scruta les alentours quand les lumières lointaines d'un petit village attirèrent son attention.

Bien décidée à ne pas dormir à la belle étoile (Flash Info : Il n'y a pas qu'une seule étoile dans le ciel, les astrologues vous le confirmeront), elle se mit en route vers son asile potentiel. Au bout de 20 minutes de marche et arrivant à destination, l'écrivain partit se renseigner dans un établissement officiel. Une fois à l'intérieur, Evangeline se rua sur une cabine téléphonique, mit une pièce dans l'ouverture et composa aussi vite que ses doigts le pouvaient le numéro d'une agence de dépannage.

« Bonjour, ici Depanexpress, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Evangeline Celionafe. Il se trouve que ma voiture est tombée en panne à environ un kilomètre d'un village nommé…. Euh attendez… », déballa la jeune femme d'un coup.

Evangeline sortit de la cabine, regarda le panneau et reprit le combiné de téléphone :

« Je disais, près d'un village du nom de Bourenchère sur la route 42. Je crois que c'est la batterie qui est responsable de ce désastre. On me l'avait dit de la changer mais tête-en-l'air que je suis, j'ai totalement oublié, paniquait la jeune femme.

-Calmez-vous madame, nous pouvons vous dépanner dans… environ… deux jours, répondit calmement la voix du combiné.

-Mais… mais… que vais-je devenir et où vais-je dormir en attendant ?

-Nous sommes désolés, nous ne pouvons faire plus vite. »

Et on lui raccrocha au nez, lui laissant une expression médusée sur le visage.


	2. Une rencontre hasardeuse

Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre hasardeuse

* * *

Devant son air désespéré, une passante à l'allure bourgeoise l'interpella :

« Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle Mais j'ai entendu votre appel et je compatis à votre détresse. J'habite avec mon cher époux dans un manoir à quelques kilomètres d'ici, bien trop grand pour nous deux. Un peu de compagnie pendant une ou deux nuits ne nous dérangerait point.

\- Merci madame… je…. Je vous dois combien ?, bégayait la jeune femme.

\- Rien du tout, vous ne me devez rien et appelez moi Catherine », répondit celle-ci.

Notre héroïne suivit donc sa bienfaitrice jusqu'à sa voiture avec laquelle elle la conduisit jusqu'au manoir. Le paysage défilait et au fur et à mesure de la progression, la flore se raréfiait montrant un signe alarmant de désolation. Le manoir était situé pas loin du village sur une petite colline. Là, quelques rares plantes poussaient de-ci de-là. Une fois arrivées, Evangeline descendit de l'automobile et entreprit de détailler le manoir. Il était grand, très grand voire immense, noir, avec des façades plutôt sombres, et légèrement effrayant. Evangeline déglutit difficilement. De toute façon, c'était ça ou dormir dehors. Il n'y avait qu'à se dire que c'était qu'une ou deux nuits. Elle fut conduite jusqu'à sa chambre où elle déposa ses affaires avant de redescendre dans la salle à manger pour y dîner.


End file.
